Cupidon m'a touché deux fois
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Encore une fois il m'a plaqué contre le mur. Encore une fois il veut me faire dire que je l'aime. Cupidon m'aurait-il touché deux fois? POV ritsu, shonen-aï.


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (en même temps on se trouve dans le fandon de SIH…)

**Rating :** K

**Paring :** TakanoxRitsu _of course _(avec moi il y a peu de chances que ce soit autre chose pour SH, je les adore)

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (sinon on aurait déjà nos quinze volumes interdits aux moins de 18 ans)

**Notes : **Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 31eme nuit du FoF. Pour plus de précisions envoyez-moi un MP. Je certifie que malgré sa longueur il a été écrit en heure (j'étais très inspirée et ça venait facilement).

Me revoilà en cette belle soirée après plusieurs mois d'absence pour une nouvelle fic sur l'un de mes couples yaoi préféré (avec le Yullen). J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Thème : **tomber amoureux

* * *

- Je te ferai dire que tu m'aimes.

Et voilà, ça recommençait…. Encore une fois, _il _s'était invité chez moi, profitant de mes réflexes considérablement amoindris par ces trois dernières nuits sans sommeil –au maximum, je devais avoir pu grappiller trois ou quatre précieuses heures de repos par ci par là mais guère plus. Il s'était encore invité dans mon appartement, faisant comme si c'était le sien malgré mes vives protestations, et, pour changer, sitôt entré je m'étais retrouvé coincé entre lui et le mur, sans aucune échappatoire possible. Et maintenant, il remettait encore son stupide « je vais te faire dire que je t'aime ». Il allait vraiment que je lui apprenne la définition du mot « harcèlement »…

- Takano-san, arrête de te faire des films.

Il eut un demi-sourire, CE demi-sourire, celui que je haïssais plus que tout, celui qui avait le don de m'exaspérer au plus au point et qui signifiait « je sais que tu me mens alors capitule ou je vais te le faire regretter ».

- Je crois que c'est toi qui t'en fait Ritsu me répondit-il en commençant à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui à mon grand dam me fit pousser un gémissement plaintif. Je n'y arriverai peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais un jour je te les ferai prononcer.

- Hors de question rétorquais-je sèchement.

- C'est ce qu'on verra répliqua-t-i, taquin.

Aussitôt il passa à l'attaque. Pendant que ses lèvres s'emparaient avidement des miennes et forçaient le barrage de ma bouche, ses mains se baladèrent partout sur mon corps, me faisant légèrement frissonner à chaque fois qu'il effleurait une zone sensible. C'était fou comme, même dix ans plus tard, ses caresses me faisaient toujours autant d'effet.

Rapidement, je capitulai. Face à un adversaire aussi redoutable, je n'avais aucune chance, surtout si mon cerveau avait décidé de se faire la malle, laissant mon corps prendre les commandes. Et Dieu sait à quel point il appréciait le bougre ! J'avais totalement cessé de me débattre, laissant ses mains et ses lèvres se balader sur moi comme il l'entendait. Takano dut le sentir car doucement il m'entraina dans la chambre…

* * *

Je me réveillai à cause du froid. Il faut dire qu'on était au début du mois de décembre et que la température n'était pas des plus clémentes. Et puis j'étais très frileux. En temps normal, cela passait mais Takano avait tiré toute la couette sur lui, ne me laissant qu'un mince drap de lit pour me tenir chaud. Même quand il dormait il fallait qu'il me fasse enrager…

Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne me faisait pas enrager, loin de là. Il réveillait juste ce que je n'avais pas envie de voir ressurgir, toutes ces émotions que j'vais soigneusement enfermées à double tour au plus profond de mon cœur il y a dix ans, quand je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux.

Quand je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois il y a treize ans, alors qu'il venait de m'attraper le livre que je voulais sur la plus haute étagère de la bibliothèque, les battements de mon cœur s'étaient brusquement accélérer. De petits papillons s'étaient mis à voltiger dans mon ventre et ma vision se colorer de rose. Murmurer tendrement son nom, Saga-sempaï, au creux de la nuit me rendait étrangement euphorique. Je l'ignorais encore à cette époque, trop jeune et trop ignorant en la matière, mais je venais d'être frappé par ce que les écrivains nomment le coup de foudre. Puis lorsque, trois ans plus tard, ayant enfin osé me déclarer après des années de filature, il avait accepté de sortir avec moi, j'avais l'impression de planer. J'étais ivre de bonheur qu'il me voit et me choisisse moi, son kohai, par rapport à tous les autres. Pendant les quelques semaines où nous étions ensemble, j'avais été sur un petit nuage, tellement heureux de ce qu'il m'arrivait et de pouvoir être simplement à ses côté, pouvoir le côtoyer, le toucher, l'embrasser quand j'en avais envie. J'avais véritablement l'impression de voler.

Mais la chute n'en avait été que plus dure. J'avais véritablement été anéanti lorsqu'il avait ricané discrètement, alors que je lui demandais s'il m'aimait. La flèche de Cupidon enfoncée dans mon cœur s'était brisée, ne laissant derrière qu'un cœur béant aux blessures mis à nu. Incapable de le voir, j'avais pris la fuite et émigré vers l'Angleterre en prenant la résolution de ne plus jamais, au grand jamais, faire la bêtise monumentale de tomber amoureux. Une fois m'avait suffit.

Mais le destin, ce fourbe perfide, s'en était mêlé, au moment même où je pensais entamer une nouvelle vie en laissant derrière moi cette plaie béante.

Dix ans après, alors que j'entrais comme éditeur de shojo chez Marukawa Gakuen, il fallait que ces sentiments maudits se réveillent, tout ça à cause de mon éditeur-en-chef, Takano Masamune.

Je ne l'avais tout d'abord pas apprécié, lui et ses méthodes non conventionnelle- il n'y avait que lui pour embrasser subitement l'un de ses subordonnés sans lui demander son avis afin de servir de modèle à une mangaka. Puis l'aversion s'était peu à peu changée en admiration devant sa réussite et ses procédés qui m'avaient pourtant rendu sceptique dans un premier temps mais qui pourtant fonctionnaient… avant de se transformer en attirance. Je commençais à me sentir bizarre en sa présence, à rougir, à me sentir attiré par lui. Après dix ans de gel, mon cœur s'ouvrait… avant d'apprendre qu'il était mon premier –et seul- amour, Saga-sempaï…

Depuis, malgré ses poursuites assidues, j'avais tout nié en bloc. Je ne voulais plus jamais éprouver cette plaie béante, cette douleur lancinante qui m'avaient anéantis une décennie plus tôt, au point de bouleverser ma personnalité. Je refusais ses avances, je refusais de céder et me débattais lorsqu'il voulait m'embrasser ou m'étreindre. J'étais peut être lâche mais je ne voulais plus souffrir…

Pourtant, alors que je le regardai, endormi, une expression sereine sur le visage, tous mes doutes me quittaient. Il m'avait montré plus d'une fois au cours de ces derniers mois qu'il tenait à moi, me répétant inlassablement « je t'aime » comme une ritournelle.

Et au fond de moi, je le sentais. J'étais retombé amoureux de lui. La flèche de Cupidon m'avait transpercé non pas une mais deux fois. Tout comme il y a dix ans, le même sentiment de bien-être s'emparait de moi lorsque j'étais à ses côtés, les mêmes papillons voltigeaient en moi lorsque je le savais prêt de moi. Que je le voulais ou non, j'aimais Takano Masamune et il serait probablement le seul que j'ai jamais aimé.

Tendrement, je repoussais une mèche de ses cheveux d'encre tombée sur son front. Je venais de prendre conscience de ses sentiments mais le chemin était encore long avant que je n'ose me déclarer.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je l'écrit comme un POV de Ritsu, je trouvais que ça donnait mieux à la 1ere personne qu'à la 3eme. Je suis en train de travailler sur deux projets de fic à chapitre sur sekaiichi mais, comme je commence à peine le chapitre 2 dans les deux cas, je ne les posterai qu'une fois finie ou au moins plus avancée dans la rédaction.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


End file.
